


One of the Calmest Raids (HYDRA Tony Stark)

by WillowTailBreeze



Series: One Shots and Random Stuff [8]
Category: Avemgers, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cyborg Tony Stark, Dark Natasha Romanova, Dark Tony Stark, Enhanced Tony Stark, F/M, HYDRA Natasha Romanova, Hydra Tony Stark, Tony Stark Is chill when his house gets raided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: SHIELD and The Avengers hold a raid against Tony Stark’s mansion. They weren’t expecting this and neither was I.





	One of the Calmest Raids (HYDRA Tony Stark)

The black Mustang rolled up the paved driveway towards a Mansion, the sun high In the sky and minimal cloud coverage. Stepping out of the car was a male around the height of 5’11” with brunet hair and hazel eyes. Dressed In blue jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt. With a click of a button, the car started up on Its own and rolled towards an underground garage. Pocketing the keys and running a hand through his brown hair, the male made his way towards the front doors.

Opening the door and stepping a few steps within, his hazel eyes scanned over the clean main entrance room. Everything white, greys, wood, marble, or glass. The heads of animals perked up at his entrance, the sounds of claws clicking against tiled flooring heading his direction. With a smirk, he’d stuff his hands Into his pockets and walk forwards. Allowing the door to swing closed behind him, with a short whistle the animals came to him. A Macaw flying over and landing on his right shoulder, a Red-Tailed Hawk landing on his left shoulder, a black and white collie flanked his left with Its tongue lolling, a black greyhound following on his right. Three wolves positioned themselves around the man, a black and silver one ahead of him, a silver grey wolf next to the black one. Behind him was a white and silver wolf.

Heading out a glass door that faced the cliff with the ocean lapping against It’s edges, he would stop. A singular motion with his hand had the animals’ attention on him. “Nico, Croaker, high In the sky. Patrol the area.” He ordered the Macaw and Hawk. The two birds took off with a couple flaps of their wings, splitting off Into different directions to get more ground coverage. Watching the birds fly off, his hazel eyes would trail to the canines circled around him, awaiting commands. “Taffy, Danger, Timber, I want you In the house near the main entrances. Lay down and stay hidden. Taffy, stay In the open.” The Collie would give a small bark before running off. The black and light silver wolf following. He’d look to the greyhound and last wolf. “Rush, you’re out here patrolling the back.” He ordered the greyhound. “North, with me. We’re heading down to the workshop.”

With that, he spun on his heels, leaving the black greyhound to Its orders. The dark grey-silver wolf flanked his side as he headed Inside. Closing the glass door behind him. The brunet haired male headed down a spiral staircase, hands slipping from his pockets. The wolf following steadily at his heels. Hitting the bottom floor, he’d approach a tinted glass wall, typing a passcode In. With a fingerprint scan, a door slid open and the two headed within. Door shutting after them tightly with an airlock.

The room was different shades of grey and black, with glass windows up at the top of the back wall. To the left near the ramp were cars parked neatly. Including the black Mustang from before. To the right was an entire different set up. Blue light emitted from different places, enforced glass panels held different red, gold, and even silver titanium gold alloy suits. In the middle was a circle platform with a desk and glowing blue hologram screens floating around a computer screen. Three different robots moved around the entire room, chirping and whirring at each other. Making his way forwards, he’d walk up onto the circle platform and sit down In the leather chair. The wolf sat not too far from him. “JARVIS, camera feed.” Was his Immediate order. Hologram showcased different video feeds from different cameras hidden around the property. In some he could see the birds soaring high and patrolling. “Show me the front gates, forest, and cliff line.” He ordered, some holograms switching cameras to show those feeds. So far the coast was clear but he didn’t trust that to stay like that for much longer.

Leaving the holograms on and playing the video feed, the hazel eyed male stood up. Moving around the circular platform to the edge facing the suits behind glass. With the click of a button and a sensor running over his body, the cases moved apart from each other, a platform behind them moving up from the floor. A blue light switched on, Illuminating a set of vibranium alloy wings painted In red, golds, and silver with electric blue accents here and there. A smirk crossed his face, clicking a button on his watch that rested upon his left wrist. Skin on the left side of his face, left arm below the elbow, and some on the back of his neck started moving and disintegrating. Nanotechnology portrayed as skin hiding a vibranium alloy endoskeleton. His left eye was black with a spiral of electric blue In the middle. Claw like talons extended from the fingers of his left hand. A deadly smirk resting on his face, eyes shimmering with a threatening gaze.

Audible movement and noise on the camera feed had him turn around, the cases moving back to hide the set of wings. The nanobots scurrying over the endoskeleton to hide the metal. Claws retracting and his left eye shifting back to match the right one. A quick transition, done within seconds. He moved towards his desk, hazel eyes trained on the feed. Movement from the forest and around the cliff were spotted, no doubt the birds had seen It as two cameras were switched to their view. His smirk returned as the audio picked up on someone muttering about there being no heat signatures at all within the Mansion. Poor poor agents. The audio on the camera feed turned down, despite the workshop being mostly soundproof. No need to risk It. The agents clothed In all black armour, gear, and weapons moved In towards the mansion from a signal given by the one, the only, Star Spangled Banner. Steven Grant Rogers.

Ruckus upstairs didn’t take long to occur, the smashing of what he presumed to be the front door. Snarling of his favourite girl, Taffy as the Intruder was stopped by the Collie. He moved closer to the stairs after dismissing the holograms. Motioning for North to follow. “No one said anything about Stark having animals!” Whisper snarled the unfortunate startled agent. “Just shoot the fucking thing!” Came another agent’s hushed and fast reply. “Do not shoot the animals.” Was Captain Rogers’ strict response. Taffy’s snarling Intensified. Were they supposed to be silent? Because the male could hear their footsteps from below. Ah, most likely his beloved sensitive enhanced hearing. More guys seemed to enter the main room as he could hear the near silent movements of his two wolves backing Taffy up. Their loud snarling was enticing and exciting to the brunet haired male.

With silent movements he was up and moving out of the workshop, North trailing quietly behind him. His ears picked up on the noise of a gun being cocked. Appearing from below, he’d cross his arms behind his back. “I’d suggest not shooting my dog, thank you.” His silky voice broke the tense silence, all eyes snapping to him except for the canines. He walked further Into the chaos of agents, guns following him. “Good girl, Taffy. Hold position.” He spoke to the black and white collie who’s defensive position only seemed to grow more threatening at that order. He’d blink lazily at the agents. “What? Is this supposed to be scary? Come on, I’ve been In worse fights and situations than this.” He’d brush them off, confusing the agents In perfect Stark style.

Ah yes, The Star Spangled Banner has entered the building. Walking towards him was none other than Captain America, his “best friend” and “teammate”. “Oh hey, Cap. So what’s this about?”The hazel eyed male questioned with the raise of a brow, arms crossing over his chest. Rogers didn’t look Impressed, he also looked confused and skeptical. Movement arose from behind the Captain, more of the team moving In. A bow and arrow was trained on him, so was Thor Goldilocks Odinson’s Intense gaze. He’d point at the bow and arrow wielder, Clint “Hawkeye” Barton. “Ah, ah, ah, put the bow down.” Clint didn’t lower his stance.

The sounds of wings flapping entered the area, a large Red-Tailed Hawk perching on the brunet’s shoulder. “Put the bow down. If you shoot at me, you will kill your own kind. You don’t wanna do that to her, do ya?” He’d motion to the hawk perched on him. Croaker’s Intense gaze fixated on Hawkeye, daring him to shoot In their direction. North would position by the staircase, not allowing anyone entrance down there. Danger and Timber would push the agents In the room closer together, rallying them up slowly. Rush, the black greyhound, was guarding the back door. His Macaw wasn’t In sight as of yet.

“Okay, you’re not gonna answer me. Bring out Eyepatch Mc Pirateton. I’d rather talk to him than your dumbfounded ass.” The male sighed, getting Impatient. Captain Rogers finally seemed to snap out of his staring contest with the air In front of him. “Tony, we just want to talk and search the area.” He tried to reason, using his ‘Captain’ voice. Tony would roll his eyes. “Uh huh, that’s what they all say. Then I’m gonna get kidnapped, you’re gonna shoot my animals and then test on them.” He rambled, making rapid hand motions. “No. Bring out Fury else I’ll blow all of you out of the water.”

Steve Rogers sighed, looking to be resisting the urge of pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’ve left us no choice.” Tony readied himself for a fight, muscles tensing. But no fight came at him, Instead a redhead dressed In heels and a full black catsuit with a red hourglass on the belt approached. Emerald green eyes stone cold and staring at Tony. The genius would resist the urge to burst out in laughter, maintaining composure somehow. “Nat? You’re In on this whole ‘Let’s Raid Tony’s House’ thing?” He feigned hurt and disappointment, scowling at her as his emotions quickly switched to cold and masking.

“Stop your whining and growling, Stark.” The redhead rolled her eyes. Glaring at the animals snarling and snapping at her heels. “Scanners picked up on Illegal weapons In your mansion. So start fessing up.” She ordered. Tony put his hands up. “Illegal weapons? Seriously?” The disbelief In his voice was the best acting he’d ever done. “I have been out of the weapons manufacturing business since Afghanistan. You seriously think I’d ever fucking go back to that?!” He’d throw his hands around In disbelief, anger, hurt. The hurt that flashed In Rogers’ eyes was pure amusement to Internal Tony. Internally, this hazel eyed Stark was laughing his ass off. “Search the building, scan It. Just don’t trash anything. You aren’t gonna find shit.” He’d give a whistle, calling off the canines. Said canines trotted to his side.

The agents began to move, alongside Steve and Natasha. Except Clint and a few other agents stayed to watch and make sure the billionaire didn’t pull any tricks. Unfortunately for them, any secret passages, tunnels, anything secretive needed a full body scan of Tony or Natasha to open.

As everyone returned after some time, they came up empty In their searches. Shooting skeptical looks Tony’s way. Rogers approached, staring the brunet down. “We’re gonna need to take you Into SHIELD custody for questioning, Stark.” Tony shrugged. “Fine, but like I said, I ain’t done shit.” Rogers placed a stern hand on his shoulder to guide him before Natasha cut In. “I’ve got this, Steve. Go on ahead.” She dismissed him. Steve narrowed his eyes, but moved a little ahead anyways. Tony whistled. “Everyone! Guard the house while daddy’s gone, now has anyone seen Nico?” His head turned to laughter outside and a shout of surprise. “Oh, never mind.” Seems his favourite Scarlet Macaw just took a nice shit on Captain Rogers.

Natasha began guiding Tony outside, the house locking up behind him as they exited. “We’ll be out of this In no time, babe.” Natasha whispered under her breath, knowing the enhanced genius would hear It. Tony grew a smirk on his face. Oh, yes they would. The Avengers had zero clue on what enemies lurked beneath the surface of their already crumbling team. And pissing them off just made them more entertained..


End file.
